Inhale Each Step
by TyphlosionExplosion
Summary: Journey with Exhale as she strives to become the Pokemon master! Rivaling against Red and Green, and fighting against Team Rocket's crimes, will Exhale ever collect all eight gym badges, and all 151 Pokemon? No romance, just adventure and action :) These guys are between 9-12!
1. This One's A Keeper!

After all these years of playing Pokemon, of course I've had thoughts of being in the Pokemon world, training my very own Pokemon, earning gym badges, and meeting Red and Green. For my story, I will be following the names in the manga for Red and Green, and I'll be substituting as Blue. As for the gym leaders and Team Rocket, I think I will keep Sabrina and Koga as a member of T.R., though I'm not sure. Let's see where this story takes us!

**I do not own any of the characters except my OC, nor do I own any of the original Pokemon names. I only own the nicknames I'll be giving the Pokemon.**

**Red, Green, my OC, and some of the other trainers will be between the age of 9-12. Unlike Ash, these characters will age. The members of T.R. are about 17-30's in my mind.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: This One's A Keeper!

* * *

I woke up before my alarm this sunny Monday.

I wasn't too sure that my mom was awake or not. None of that really got into my head though. You know why? This is the day I receive my Pokemon from Professor Oak! I hopped out of bed, ran up to my calendar, and put a big red heart around the date.

"This is the start of my journey!"

Professor Oak sent an e-mail to my mom a week ago explaining how he knows I'm ready to get my starter Pokemon. Ever since then I've been trying to see the Professor since his lab is just down the street, but he's always busy.

I changed out of my pajamas, brushed down my hair and put it in pigtails, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs. My mom was just about to set the table with delicious smelling food. The fact that I was awake this early surprised her.

"Hello, darling, you're up early," she said.

"Well, I have to. I get my first Pokemon today!" I was so excited that my words kind of slurred.

I scarfed down two rice balls, a pancake, and some oran juice. Just when I said my goodbyes and rushed for the door, my mom calls out, "Wait! Don't forget your bag. I put in some extra items in there too." My mom was holding my bag that would accompany my Pokemon and I.

"Thanks, mom. See you later!"

With that, I was on my way to Professor Oak's lab.

Passing by the few people that live here, and the few houses in Pallet Town, I was outside of Professor's Oak lab. It was the biggest building in this town, but it also seemed to just blend in. I straightened myself out, caught my breath, and walked in. I saw the other researchers looking at books and studying, then down the hall I saw Professor Oak's graying hair, and two other people.

Calmly, I shuffled over to them, trying to contain the excitement that was bursting to come out. I saw the table with the Pokeballs resting on pillows as I got closer.

"There you are! I was just about to send my grandson to look for you," Professor Oak said. He has a grandson? "Red, Green, here is the other new trainer you will be rivaling against."

The two boys turned to me. One was wearing a hat, red jacket, and blue jeans while the other was wearing a green jacket with light blue jeans. I was going to take a guess at who's who.

"Would you mind if you introduced yourself?" Professor Oak said.

Like he didn't know. "My name is Exhale."

Green snorted. "Hey, Gramps, I want my Pokemon!"

"Patience, Green. You won't choose immediately. Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" Professor Oak smiled. Does that mean I get to choose first? Professor Oak looked at me as if he were reading my thoughts. "Go ahead and choose."

"Hey, that's not fair, old man!" Green yelled. He glared daggers at his grandpa, but Professor Oak ignored them.

"The one on the right is Charmander, the fire-type Pokemon, the one in the middle is Bulbasaur, the grass-type Pokemon, and the one on the left is Squirtle, the water-type Pokemon. Each of you may choose one," Professor Oak said.

I've thought about my starter Pokemon all week. I also studied the evolutions of each starter and made my decision last night. "I choose Bulbasaur!" I picked up the tiny pokeball and held it up. The pokeball felt warm in my palm. I clicked the center button and a burst of light emitted from it.

Out came my green companion. He was about the height of my waist with the giant bulb on its back, he had darker patches of green around its body, and big brown eyes looked up at me.

"Hi there, little Bulbasaur. My name is Exhale. From this day onward, we will be the best companions! Do you understand me... Fru Fru?" I asked my new Pokemon. Fru Fru just seemed like a fitting nickname for Bulbasaur, and he looked like he enjoyed it. Fru Fru smiled and repeated his given name 'Bulbasaur' several times.

Red and Green dashed to the other two remaining Pokemon. They were probably just as eager to get their starter Pokemon. Red chose Charmander and Green chose Squirtle.

"Good, I'm glad I got the Pokemon I wanted!" Green exclaimed.

Red smiled and pet his Charmander on the head. "Why don't we have a battle right now and see who's tougher?"

Green grinned, "Just what I was thinking."

My first battle! "You guys are on!" I looked at Fru Fru, and he read my movements.

"Bulba!" Fru Fru was ready for a battle. [Insert fitting music here.]

I know Fru Fru knows tackle and growl. So do the other two Pokemon. We all looked each other in the eyes. Who would make the first move?

"Squirtle, use tackle!" Green's Squirtle was headed for Fru Fru!

"Fru Fru, meet it head on with tackle!"

"Charmander, use scratch!"

It was just a back and forth match with our limited moves. One would get hit, then the other, one would dodge one turn, and then get hit the next. None of us were on an alliance or anything, it was just a free for all. One of the bookcases was hit, and a few books fell. The other researchers went to go fix it just to have more messes to clean up.

All of our Pokemon seemed to be evenly matched by the end of the battle. Our Pokemon were panting and had scratches all around them. Also, surprisingly this battle made each of our Pokemon level up a few levels! Fru Fru knows vine whip, Charmander knows ember, and Squirtle knows bubble.

Professor Oak was laughing out loud and clutching his stomach. "Watching you guys battle brought me back to my young days! Here, each of you take this." He handed us all red box-looking things. "These are called Pokedex. They will record the description of each Pokemon you come across."

My very own Pokedex! I aimed it at Charmander, and a little Charmander icon popped up. The Pokedex spoke to me about how Charmander's flame at the tip of its tail is very important. It gave me a description about Squirtle too.

Professor Oak sprayed some stuff on each of our Pokemon that made the scratches disappear. He called over some of the other researchers and they came with the same bottles.

"Each of you take these. They are potions. They heal your Pokemon from all the scratches. Potions are very convenient when you are away from a Pokemon center. And finally, you all receive five pokeballs."

I put away my potions in my back, and examined each of my pokeballs. They were all warm, and I saw my future in the red reflection.

"You ready to meet new Pokemon, Fru Fru?" I asked.

Fru Fru nodded. "Bulbasaur!"

"Each of you have a safe journey," Professor Oak smiled.

Green was the first to run out of the room. "Smell ya later, losers!"

Red sighed. "Well, see ya, Exhale. I'm gonna get a head start too!" Then Red ran out. Fru Fru and I were last in the room. I waved goodbye to Professor Oak, and entered my first day going out of this town as a Pokemon trainer.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Was it too much or too less? What are your favorite starters? Let me know :D!


	2. Wratch of the Pidgey

Since I'm still awake, I'll start out the journey. It'll be a short update though.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Wrath of Pidgey

* * *

Awaiting Fru Fru and I outside of Pallet Town were various patches of grass. Inside the tall grass were Pokemon. Pokemon just waiting to be caught. Taking my first step out into the tall grass, it wasn't so bad. Sure you were getting smacked around, but it didn't bother me that much. Fru Fru seemed to be enjoying it.

Fru Fru's ears perked up. I peeked ahead to see what Fru Fru was listening to. Up ahead was a pidgey!

"This is great!" I happily whispered to Fru Fru. "Ready?"

"Bulbasaur!"

We jumped out and stopped just a few feet ahead of the pidgey. "Fru Fru, use vine whip!"

Two stretchy vines reached out from underneath Fru Fru's bulb. They both made clean shots at the surprised pidgey. Pidgey started to retreat further into the grass.

"Wait, come back! Fru Fru, we can't let that pidgey get away!"

We chased after the pidgey. This was going to be my first wild encounter. I couldn't just let it get away when I'm so close to catching it. Just when we were about to reach the pidgey that was soon to be mine, a swarm of pidgey came out of the tall grass.

Fru Fru and I froze. They all looked pretty mad.

"Uh..." I backed away. "So, Fru Fru, maybe we should... catch some other Pokemon..."

All the pidgey came at us at once. I grabbed Fru Fru and ran as fast as I could. "You'll be safer in here," I said to Fru Fru as I took out his pokeball. Fru Fru went back into his pokeball and I kept running.

We had to get out of here fast. I shielded my head as the pidgey pecked and scratched at me. Making every quick turn I could make to lead off the pidgey, I stumbled over something. Catching myself, I looked back and saw a male nidoran. The confused pidgey saw me and recollected themselves to aim for me again. Without thinking, I just grabbed the nidoran and continued running.

"Sorry for dragging you into this," I panted, "but you'll be safer in here." I took out a pokeball and tapped it on the nidoran's head. He calmly went inside the pokeball.

Finally, I stumbled out of the grass and found a road. The pidgey stopped following me and went back into the grass. I had a few scratches and bruises forming from where the pidgey pecked at me.

I released Fru Fru and the nidoran and I bumped into. Fru Fru was okay, and the nidoran didn't get hurt either. Fru Fru licked at a scratch on my leg. "I'm fine," I said. "The important thing is that you are okay. And I found another Pokemon on the way." Fru Fru and nidoran introduced each other, and then it hit me. Did I just catch a pokemon?

Does it count as catching a pokemon? I thought about it for a moment.

I crouched down in front of the male nidoran. "Well, since you went inside my pokeball, that makes you mine!" I pet my new nidoran and retreated my hand. "Ouch! You have thorns." I took out my pokedex. The computerized voice warned me a little too late about the spikes. "How about I call you Brutus?"

Brutus cried in delight. My second pokemon that wasn't intentional to catch, but who's complaining? My excitement just rose more and more. Down the road I the rooftop of the Pokemon center. Great! We can stay there for a few nights to train. Who knew this was going to be so crazy.


	3. Youngster Joey

Chapter Three: Youngster Joey

* * *

Viridian City was just a little bit bigger than Pallet Town. Some people eyed my pokemon and I wearily. I probably looked worse than I imagined thanks to those pidgey, but no matter.

I walked into the PokeCenter feeling proud of myself for catching my first pokemon, and surviving my first pokemon attack, when I heard someone say, "Chansey, get some medicine for this young lady! Chansey, take these pokemon and heal them!"

Fru Fru and Brutus were carried away by some big, egg-shaped pokemon, and I was carried away by the same looking pokemon.

"Whoa!" I cried. "What the- Who are you?"

"Chansey!" the pokemon said.

We were carried down a hallway and into a separate room than the main one. There was a big machine and a bed lying next to it. A lady wearing a white dress and pink hair burst through the door and ran up to me.

"Let me take care of you and your pokemon," she said. "You must be pretty hurt. Tell me what happened. I need your pokemon back in their pokeballs so Chansey can heal them."

She was speaking so fast I barely understood what she was saying. The lady took the pokeballs from my hand, returned my pokemon, and handed them over to the egg pokemon. Before I could say anything, the lady was cleaning my cuts and putting band-aids over them. It stung a little bit, but not enough to cry over.

There was a tiny ding behind me, and the computer screen was flashing. The egg pokemon brought back my pokeballs and handed them to me. Fru Fru and Beast came out looking healthier and more energized.

"All better," the lady said.

"Uh, wait a minute!" I said.

"Oh, is this your first day being a trainer?" I nodded, and she continued, "I'm Nurse Joy. The pokemon here are my assistants called Chansey. They are nurse pokemon."

I took out my pokedex, and it turned out Nurse Joy was right.

"My sisters and I work at the pokemon centers and take care of the trainers and pokemon that come in. You looked pretty hurt, so I panicked a little," she laughed. A little bit?

I cleared my throat. "So, would it be okay if my pokemon and I stay here for a few nights?" I know it sounded pretty direct, but we had to train and get stronger while making sure we had a place to stay at.

"Of course you can! May I ask your name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My name's Exhale. This is Fru Fru-" I pointed at my bulbasaur, "and this is Brutus," I pointed at my newest companion. "I was out getting more pokemon when a flock of pidgey attacked us."

"There should be signs posted on Route 1 about the pidgey. The pidgey around here a very fierce. Some people believe they are more fierce than spearow," Nurse Joy headed for the door. "I need to get back to the front desk. I was in the middle of helping another trainer. Chansey will show you to your room. Bye," and with that she left.

Both chansey jumped up and down in delight. I smiled at Fru Fru and Brutus. "Looks like we'll take a rest and get to know each other more."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day getting to know Fru Fru and Brutus. It seemed like Fru Fru was more enthusiastic than Brutus. Brutus was more mature than I was. I called my mom at the payphone in the pokemon center and told my mom the pidgey incident, and that I now have two pokemon. The beds here are very comfortable too. Fru Fru and Beast slept on the bed with me- why would you want to stay the night in a crammed ball?

Beast's big ears were tickling my nose when I woke up. Fru Fru was on the edge of the bed, and I caught him just in time before he fell off the side of the bed. Beast woke up and stretched his tiny body.

"Good morning, Beast," I lazily smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Nidoran!"

Fru Fru sneezed and shook his body.

"Bulbasaur..." he yawned.

It seems like we all had a good night's sleep. Now that the day has begun, it was time to get down to serious business. Just then, all of our tummies rumbled.

"Looks like we can't train on an empty stomach," I laughed.

After breakfast, I took Fru Fru and Beast out into the grass to train. This grass wasn't as tall as the other ones we ventured into, and there didn't seem to be any pidgey. Battling every rattata and nidoran we came encounter with, Fru Fru learned how to use leech seed and poison powder. Beast learned double kick.

It turns out both male and female nidoran have the same name, but evolve into different pokemon as they level up. I'm fine with the nidoran I have with me for the time being. I tried catching spearow, but they'd all just faint or get away.

Around noon we took a break and ate some of the snacks my mom packed for me. I had to remember to stock up on food before we left this town. And speaking of towns, this place doesn't have a gym leader. Nurse Joy told me I'd have to go to Pewter City and challenge Brock. Fru Fru can easily take out his rock type Pokemon with vine whip, and Beast can use double kick.

Beast's ears perked up and he hissed. I turned around to see what he was hissing at, and it was a pidgey! I quickly hopped to my feet. It must be one of the pidgey that attacked me while I was trying to catch one.

"Keep your eyes peeled in case they try to ambush us," I warned to my pokemon. Two more came out of the grass. The all took cautious steps forward and backwards.

Maybe I'll have better luck at catching at least one flying type pokemon. It won't be very useful against Brock, but later on a flying type may help.

"Rattata, use quick attack!"

A rattata came out of nowhere and took down one of the pidgey. The other pidgey flew away, leaving the one that fainted.

A young boy, problem younger than me, came out of the grass. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and a blue hat. "Aw, man," he pouted. "Not again." He saw me, and we made eye contact. "Ah! A pokemon trainer!"

"Uh, hi. Were you-"

"I challenge you to a battle! One on one!" he demanded. "Rattata, get ready!"

So that is his rattata. I smirked. "Alright, kid." I looked over to Fru Fru and Beast. "Fru Fru, you fought in our first match, why not let Beast have a try."

Beast was pumped and sprang up close to rattata.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Joey! Remember the name who beat you!" he shouted.

"And you do the same. The name's Exhale. Beast, use double kick!"

Beast charged and kicked the rattata twice in the face. Joey's rattata fell backwards and shook its head.

"Rattata, hyper fang!"

A glare shot out of rattata, and it bit down onto Beast's side. Beast let out a howl of pain.

"Quick! Shake it off and use poison sting!"

Beast shook his body until rattata came off. When he had a clear shot, Beast sent out waves of poison sting. Rattata went down and fainted.

"Oh no!" Joey ran over to his pokemon and cradled rattata. "Here, this will make you feel better." He got out and dark purple spray bottle and sprayed it all on rattata. "There, the poison should be gone."

Beast felt triumphant and stomped on the ground.

"Yes! We won! Great job, Beast," I hugged my own Pokemon.

Joey frowned at me. "Let's have a rematch!"

I sent him a confused look. "But you only have one pokemon, and I don't think that rattata can fight anymore."

"I'll get stronger! You'll see!" After saying that, he ran off. Probably going to the pokemon center.

"We should head over to the pokemon center too," I said to Beast. Beast brushed at the ground with his claws looking proud of himself. "We'll rest a bit at the pokemon center and then train later on tonight. Maybe there will be different types of pokemon at night."

Having my second match felt freaking amazing! Each battle with wild pokemon and trainers brings me one step close to becoming the greatest pokemon master. One of these days, I'll hold that title.

* * *

I'm pretty sure most of you know what is weak against what, but there are some people who are new to pokemon. But, if you guys don't want me to go into detail about the whole weakness thing like, "I not use geodude against Misty! She has water pokemon, and geodude is a rock type pokemon!" Then I'll stop doing that.

Have any of you ever stayed on route one or something and just leveled up your starter pokemon until it evolved? I did that once. It took a while, of course, but I felt like I was the greatest trainer when that happened. It made the first part of the game super easy xD

I'm trying to make the battles seem actiony, but let me know if I need to improve and how I can improve on the battle scenes!


	4. Making Deals

Wow, tough crowd.

* * *

Chapter Four: Making Deals

* * *

Spending our last night at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City tasted almost sweet. I stocked up on some supplies, got some information about Viridian Forest, and set out to find Pokemon inside the forest.

Nurse Joy gave me a few antidotes and paralyze heals for free and told me to be careful of the weedle. Caterpie are harmless, but weedle can poison my pokemon, and depending how far away I am from the next pokemon center, it can be deadly for my pokemon. There were also a few trainers inside the forest waiting for a battle, and a battle they will get!

As for the weedle and caterpie, I intend to caught one of each. Someone in this town told me they evolve really fast, and both would probably help defeat Brock. I wasn't sure if those were the only two pokemon in the forest, or what kind of pokemon caterpie and weedle evolve into, but then again why let someone spoil the fun?

We didn't run into many pokemon as we edged closer to the forest. It was still morning, so the pokemon must be asleep. Sleep was something I was lacking all night. I had too much excitement to go to bed. How would it feel to win my first badge? Did Red and Green already win against Brock? I never ran into either of them while I was in Viridian City. How much stronger have their pokemon grown? The next time I battle with them, I intend to win.

Reaching the gates to Viridian Forest, I let out Fru Fru and Beast. They both stretched and yawned.

"Alright, guys," I announced, "remember what Nurse Joy said about the weedle here? I need you guys to dodge its poison sting at all costs. I do have a few antidotes, but it's better to conserve them for later on in our journey."

Both of my pokemon nodded. It was a very great feeling knowing that you can communicate with your pokemon.

I smiled at them. "Here we go then!"

They went back into their pokeballs, and we entered Viridian Forest.

Most of the sunlight was blocked out by the trees. There was a sign warning about the weedle. There was also a fork road. I could see tall grass in both directions, but one seemed more stretched out than the other. I wanted to explore this forest, but I also wanted to get out of here as fast as possible to avoid the poison.

I decided to down the road on the right. Peeking through the tall grass, I found something lying on the ground.

"What could that be?" I almost whispered. I walked over to pick it up. It was a potion. Just one lonely potion lying here. I looked around and didn't find anyone. Well, since no one is around to claim it, I guess it belongs to me now.

I put the potion in my bag and carried on.

To my left I heard something rustling. I got a pokeball ready and went to see what it was. Scraping at the ground as a tiny orange worm. There was a thorn on top of its head, and a hook-like thorn at the tip of its tail. The pokemon spotted me too, and turned around.

"Weedle?" it said.

So this is weedle!

"Brutus, go!"

Out nidoran came from the burst of bright light. Since I know weedle knows poison sting, it won't be as effective against Brutus. I took out my pokedex and registered weedle into it.

Weedle read the situation, and got into battle mode.

"Remember to dodge weedle's poison sting," I warned.

"Nido!"

Weedle made the first move. It shot out purple darts. Brutus swiftly dodged them and let out a few poison stings of his own. It landed on weedle with a clear shot. The weedle sent out white string from its mouth which wrapped Brutus's legs together.

"Oh no, what's that?" I cried. I checked my pokedex for weedle's moves. The computerize voice chimed in saying weedle knows poison sting and string shot. "Brutus, get out of that string shot!"

Brutus struggled to break free of the string shot. Weedle edged closer to Brutus- probably to get in range for another poison sting attack. I threw out a pokeball in time to catch weedle before it got the chance to attack again. The pokeball rolled around o the ground as it struggled to contain the weedle. The weedle gave up trying to escape, and admitted defeat.

I ran over to Brutus to help him out of the string shot. It was really strong string, but eventually Brutus was free. Grabbing my newly caught pokemon, I made a mental note that this is now my third pokemon caught. So many more to catch, and now Brock will have less of a chance to defeat me.

"Come on out, weedle," I released the weedle. There were a few scratches on it, but not enough to the point where they seemed dangerous, and the weedle didn't seem to be poisoned.

"Weedle?" the weedle seemed confused.

"My name is Exhale," I said, crouching down in front of the weedle. "This is Brutus. I'm sorry we had to beat you up little bit before catching you. Are you okay?"

The weedle turned its back on me and tried crawling away.

I blocked its path. "Hey! You're mine now. You can't just walk away like that."

The weedle glared at me and tried crawling around. This time Brutus blocked its path.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I pouted. How can a pokemon be so stubborn?

Brutus and the weedle were talking for a few minutes. The weedle didn't seem to want to join me.

"But, we'll be the greatest team ever!" I tried convincing the weedle. It was just the same response though. When I tried putting it back in its pokeball, the weedle just swatted it away.

This weedle made it very clear it didn't want to leave Viridian Forest.

"You are my pokemon that I caught fair and sqaure! Why won't you just be a good pokemon and go back in its pokeball?" This couldn't be happening! Slowly my dreams of being the very best were crumbling away. I know I just started, but you'd think a pokemon had more respect for trainers. That's when I had the idea. "Respect!"

The weedle looked at me.

"If I prove to you I'm a strong pokemon trainer, will you come with me?" It was worth a shot.

Brutus translated for me. After a few moments, the weedle nodded, but it didn't want to go back into the pokeball just yet.

"Deal!" Now to just find a trainer to battle. I know there's some out here. "Alright, then. Brutus, you'll have to come back inside your pokeball though." Brutus obeyed, and went back inside.

Venturing further into Viridian Forest, I couldn't find any pokemon trainers. All I could see were trees and grass. I tried jumping above the grass to see if I could spot anyone. I saw a straw hat a few times when I jumped up. Could it be a trainer?

I ran up ahead and bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Hey, what where you're going!" the person said.

"Are you a trainer too?" there were no time for apologies. The stare in the person's eyes was the answer I was looking for. "Good! Let's battle!"

The kid got up to his feet. "You're gonna lose! I haven't been beaten yet! Caterpie, I choose you!"

"Same here. Fru Fru, take down his caterpie!" As Fru Fru came out, I took out my pokedex and recorded the data for caterpie. I glanced over at the weedle who seemed intrigued.

"Caterpie, use tackle!" The caterpie charged.

"Oh, how basic. Fru Fru, use vine whip!"

Fru Fru stopped the caterpie in its tracks and whipped it a few times.

"Caterpie, use tackle again!"

The caterpie dodged the vines and landed a hit on Fru Fru.

"Fru Fru, poison it!"

A purple mist sprayed out of Fru Fru's bulb. It powdered the trainer's caterpie, making it poisoned.

"Oh no!"

"Not going to attack? Use vine whip again!"

Fru Fru used one more set of vine whip, and the caterpie fainted. The trainer returned the caterpie and admitted defeat. He ran past me to go to the pokemon center before he was spotted by other trainers or pokemon.

I turned to weedle and smiled down. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

The weedle's eyes twinkled for a moment, but then the weedle didn't act like it was so impressed.

"A deal's a deal," I said. Surely a pokemon would acknowledge a deal. I took out weedle's pokeball and my pokedex. "So, you're a female weedle. What should I name you?"

I glanced over to weedle and thought of how stubborn she is.

"What a fitting name! Right, Diva?"

Fru Fru clapped his vine whip together in an attempt to applaud. Diva looked like she pouted, which only made me laugh.

"I won, so in you go," I nudged Diva with the pokeball and she went inside.

Holding onto my third pokemon put this feeling of warmth in my stomach. Like I'm accomplishing so much with my journey.

"You know what, Fru Fru?" I asked.

"Bulbasaur?" he questioned.

"I was so worried about you and Beast getting poisoned that I ignored your own poison type moves," I looked up to the big trees. "And this forest isn't so scary. With your vine whip, Brutus's double kick, and Diva's soon-to-learn bug-type moves, Brock won't stand a chance. Why don't we just stay in this forest for a little bit longer, level up, and then go to Pewter City?"

Fru Fru gave me a huge smile in agreement.

"Good!"

We stayed here in the forest battling the rest of the trainers here, and the new ones entering. The only pokemon that were here were more weedle, caterpie, and pidgey. Battle after battle we won and got stronger. Then something happened.

Each of my pokemon started to glow. Each of them shaping into different forms. It was like magic at work; just seeing them like this in front of me. I took out my pokedex when the light went away. I scanned each of them, hearing the familiar computerized voice.

They evolved! Brutus evolved into nidorino, Diva evolved into kakuna, and then beedrill, and Fru Fru evolved into ivysaur.

I knew, and they knew as well, we were ready to take on Brock.

* * *

"Hey!" I shouted a little too loud, bringing attention to myself. "Nurse Joy? How did you get here so fast without me noticing you?"

The same Nurse Joy turned around and smiled with a confused look. "You must've come from Viridian City. You met my sister, the other Nurse Joy."

"You mean there's more of you?" At each pokemon center there is the same Nurse Joy, but not the same one you meet from before.

"Yes, of course. All of my sisters work at all the pokemon centers in each town. We are a very big family," she showed me a picture of her and her identical sisters. "Here, I'll take your pokemon."

She healed my pokemon for me, which didn't take too long. I looked at the bandages the other Nurse Joy gave me. Peeling them off, I saw that most of the scratches were gone.

"Are you going to challenge Brock?" Nurse Joy asked as her and Chansey brought back my pokemon.

"You bet I am," I took back my pokemon. "I spent a long time training in the forest."

"I'm glad you made it out safely. Though it is almost dark, and Brock is probably out training too."

"It's true," a nearby person said. "I just came from there, and he wasn't at the gym."

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Really?! Can gym leaders even do that?"

"Well, they do need a break sometime," Nurse Joy laughed. "You can stay the night here so you can rest up too."

What choice did I have? Letting my pokemon out to stretch and sleep on the bed, we all lay there. Or, rather, attempted to all fit. Diva's new thorns for hands almost stabbed me, and Fru Fru and Brutus got a little bigger. Big enough to the point where I didn't have my own personal space. I put a few blankets on the floor, and slept like that.

Next time, they can sleep on the floor.


End file.
